


Coming Home

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: Geoff comes home from serving over seas, much to the surprise of his husband and sons.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens after watching coming home videos all night. I don't know anything about how the military works so I'm sorry for anything that isn't right, and I also typed this on my phone so please excuse any errors.

I had been gone for 9 months. 9 months since I had seen Jack and our boys, 9 months since I had gotten to hold them,or seen their beautiful faces, but today I got to go home. Me leaving had been hard for the boys, i hadn’t been called on duty since before we had gotten the lads an hadn’t had the time to warn them on my side job away from Rooster Teeth. It was not a suitable time as all the boys still where having issues coming to terms with their past. It happened so suddenly that once he left Jack had been left alone to the many hurdles that came with it. Michael had become more aggressive, Ryan seemed to be sleeping less and less, and Gavin had just stopped speaking all together. Jeremy had been the only one to seemingly not have changed, but the boy had always had a positive attitude. Today though I got to see all of them, and the best part was none of them knew I was back.  
I walked out of the airport with a huge smile on my face a I saw my friends Burnie and Gus standing there with hideous welcome home signs. I laughed dropping my bag and bringing them into a big hug. I had been friends with them since high school and I had missed them a lot too.   
“No touch,” Gus laughed pushing me away, “its good to have you back man, the office hasn’t been the same without you.”   
“Missed yall too.” I laughed noticing Burns wiping a tear.  
“Okay,” Burnie said suddenly picking up my bag and pushing me towards the car. ”Who you want to see first? We can either head to the high school or go see Jack. I thought we should go surprise Michael at football, so the middle school is last.”   
“Jack.” I statted smiling, “He would be mad if i surprised the kids without him”   
“Good choice” Burnie agreed. Putting the car in drive and heading to my home.

Because he was the least emotional Gus was picked to film the reactions, while Burnie went up to the door to go get Jack. I got to sit and wait in the car alone nervously while my friends thought of a way to convince my stubborn ass husband to walk outside. I could see on his face when he turned into view that he was not happy to have been dragged away during his only alone time but the moment i opened the door and stood up, he froze bringing his hand to his mouth. His head started shaking and tears poured from his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. I cried as I walked over to him and put my arms around the man I had missed so much these last 9 months.   
“I’ve missed you” I whispered as he hugged me back still crying.   
“You’re an asshole!” He replied.

Once we had calmed down enough Burnie informed Jack of the plans to surprise the boy’s and he immediately put on shoes and got in the car. We headed straight for the high school where we figured out that Ryan was probably at lunch. Burnie ahd called the school a couple day in advance and they were happy to help, even saying that he would get an excused absence for the rest of today and even tomorrow so he could “spend quality time with his father”. As we walked the lady at the front desk smiled at me, noticing my uniform and thanking me for my service.   
“Are you Ryan Haywoods father?” another lady asked me, to which i just nodded and held out my hand.  
“Geoff Ramsey,” I introduced myself.  
“Ryan’s class just went to lunch, I can walk you to the cafeteria.” she opened the door and Jack and I immediately went through it, with Gus pulling out his phone to start filming.   
I didn’t know how my oldest was going to react, the boy being amazing at hiding his emotions. I immediately spotted Meg, Ryans best friend, by her purple hair while Ryan had his back to me as I walked in. Tyler, one of Ryan's other friends, subtly elbowed Meg and bobbed his head in my direction making the girl do a little dance and kicking my oblivious child in the shin. He looked at her confused before she motioned to me and he turned around. He looked confused before his eyes locked with mine. He froze mouth opening in shock as I continued to walk towards him.   
“Dad?” He whispered standing up walking cautiously up to me. I grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him towards me into a huge hug. “What are you doing here?”   
“Thought it was about time I came home. That cool with you?” I asked looking at the child who was now my height and very handsome.  
“Of course.” He choked and I could tell he was holding back tears.  
Jack grabbed Ryans backpack as he hugged me again, this time with more force and the crowd of teenagers erupted into cheers around us.  
“Do the lads know?” The boy suddenly asked smiling as I shook my head.   
“We’re heading there as soon as we check you out.” Burnie answer making Ryan wave to his friends and walking us out into the office making me laugh.  
He waited until we had gotten to the car, and the cameras were off before he talked me into a hug and broke down crying. “I missed you so much” he cried as i just rubbed his back telling him I loved him and missed him too.

When we got to the lower school we quickly saw that my youngest's class was playing outside. I laughed as I saw a lump of purple hair on my 6 year olds head. “When did that happen?” I asked Ryan who just shook his head and shrugged sketchily. Jack, who was riding in a separate car with Gus, pulled up next to us and immediately got out the car and walked towards the low fence that separates the playground from the parking lot.  
“Papa?” Jeremy asked confused walking up to the fence, as I got out the car. At the sound of the door closing the young lad looked at me and screamed “DADA!!” before scaling the fence, running over to me, and leaping into my arms. I laughed catching the boy and griping him as hard as I could, as he continued to smile and laugh, gripping my neck as tightly as possible. I guess Jack or Burnie talked to the teacher, because the moment Jeremy pulled away and I put him down I was guided into the building and down a hallway by the principle. We stopped in front of a door and I could see Gavin sitting in the back of the room through a window. He looked sad as he drew into a notebook, while the other kids talked and messed around.  
“Is he always like this?” I asked Ryan who was standing next to me. The Gavin I remembered was extremely social and loud, and never would have sat alone.  
“He took you leaving the worst,” He answered looking at his brother with sadness in his eyes. “We should send in Lil’ J to get him.”  
Burnie and Jack seemed to agree as they sent the boy into the classroom with specific orders to bring him outside but not to tell him why. Guessing Gavin would be more shocked then excited I got down into a squat so that I could hug the child more easily when he came out. I wouldn’t tell anyone but Gavin always had a special place in my heart. He was my first child and even though I hadn’t been able to adopt him straight away I had known the boy since he was 2, way before any of the others.   
Jeremy walke out with avery confused Gavin following him. He first saw Ryan and JAck and his eyes grew even more confused, than when he saw Burnie and Gus he hd a look of hope then as he looked at me he immediately cried, falling to his knees in the middle of the hallway and just sobbing. I walked over picking him up and holding him as close as possible, beginning to cry as well. He was too thin and felt extremely frail, as I picked him he was shockingly light and I suddenly realised how hard me leaving had hit the boy. I apologize as I squeezed him his feet swung loosely. I looked around seeing everyone was crying, even Jeremy who had at some point climbed into Jack’s arms.   
“Jeez Gav let him breathe.” Ryan joked making Gavin loosen his grip slightly but not letting go.   
“Please don’t leave again.” The boy begged burying his head into my neck.   
“I won’t. I love you bud.” I started getting on my knees to let him down, “you wanna go surprise Michael”  
He nodded, wiping his eyes, and putting on his backpack. We walked all the way out to the football field, Gavin never once letting go of my hand. The team wasn't in their pads yet so it took me a while to find Michael. His hair was wet making his curls stick to his face, and he had an angry, concentrated look on his face making his freckles pop. I laughed, him looking like an angry bear cub focused on his task, as his brows knitted together. It was incredibly cute.   
“MICOOL!!”Gavin yelled once we got close enough, making the redhead shoot to look towards us. His eyes doubled in size, and i swore his jaw reached the floor when he saw me.   
“Dad!” He screamed sprinting our way, “Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad” he repeated until he jumped into my arms. Me holding him in my arms. He quickly jumped out my arms, trying to look cool in front of his teammates, and Gavin immediately held onto my home.  
“Ready to go home?” Jack asked making them nod their heads. “I’m thinking pizza and movie?”

So that's what we did, Burnie and Gus went home, and we all changed into Pajamas and snuggled onto the couch. I sat between Jack and Gavin with Michael between my legs while Ryan and jeremy snuggled around us. We ate pizza and watched the best movies that had come out while I was overseas. We talked about school and life and how michael apparently had a girlfriend, and why the hell Jeremy hd purple hair. I had missed this and I couldn’t wait until I got to experience the crazy things in the boys life as they happened.  
“I’m glad you’re home” Jack whispered in my ear while the younger ones were attached to the screen.   
"Me too" I replied.

**Author's Note:**

> #keepmovingforeward <3


End file.
